


Broken

by fatinmary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feels, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatinmary/pseuds/fatinmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It pained him to see her like this. It pained him to see those big, beautiful, blue eyes flooded with tears. And it killed him to know that he was the cause of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'Broken' by Jake Bugg.
> 
>  
> 
> I was listening to this song and suddenly got Darcy/Steve feels. I've been wrapping my head around this idea for a few days now while trying to find inspiration to continue my fic "There's The Girl" . This is kind of an extension of that fic, maybe a summarised version :) 
> 
> Comments and critiques are more than welcomed if it can help to make this better.

It pained him to see her like this. It pained him to see those big, beautiful, blue eyes flooded with tears. And it killed him to know that he was the cause of it.

He reached out to touch her, but she flinched and he can feel his heart break in two.

How can he fix this? How can he make her see how sorry he is for all that he did, for all that he didn't do, for all that he should have done?

He couldn't let her go on like this. Every tear that falls down her cheek, is like a dagger plunging into his heart. And it's cutting him deeper and deeper with each passing second.

"Darcy," he whispers.

At the mention of her name, she immediately stands up and turns to flee. But he is far too fast for her. He catches her by the wrist to halt her attempt at running away. He internally curses for fears that his pull of her wrist was too harsh and if he pained her, besides the heartache he already caused her.

"Please," she pleaded. Her voice was soft, so soft he can barely hear her. "Steve, please" she repeated a little louder and turning to look at him.

He wasn't ready for this. 

She was always full of life, so vibrant, so colourful. What was it that happened between then that made it all disappear?

"Please let me go. I'm not who ... I'm not ..." Her words were silenced by his soft yet searing kiss. For one glorious moment, she melted into the kiss, into his arms and he believed the pain was finally over. But he never could have predicted that she'd pull back and tried to push him away.

"No, I can't"

"Please Darcy," it was his turn to plead.

"No, I ... I don't deserve you" she finally said. "You deserve someone better, someone who deserves you. I'm not strong, Steve. I don't have any super-powers. I don't know how to fight like Nat or Sharon, and I'm not smart like Jane, I ... I'm nobody, Steve. You deserve someone better."

He thought the pain couldn't get any worse, but he wasn't prepared for this. Her words shattered his already broken heart. How can she think all that? "Darcy, how can you think so little of me?" Her watery eyes snapped up to his at his words. "I care for you, not because of your physical strength or your ability to physically fight." He gently pulled her back into his arms and slowly brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Darcy, you're one of the strongest people I know. Your strength is in your smile and in your laugh. Your strength is your ability to make us feel human; your ability to make us feel what we're doing is worthwhile. It's your smile," he said as he gently cupped her face, "it's you who make me feel stronger. You pick me up and dust me off when I'm at my weakest, when I'm at my worst. Darcy, you make me feel like I belong here. You make me want to belong here, because if I were anywhere else, there wouldn't be you. Darcy, it is I who is undeserving of you, but I would like to deserve you."

"Darcy, I ..." He knew he had to say it. He's been hiding it for so long and he refuses to hide it anymore. "Darcy, I love you." Her eyes widened at this sudden confession. Steve is in love-

"I've been in love with you for so long, Darcy. I'm sorry I never said anything. But I'm saying this now because I don't want to lose you. I can't bear to lose you."

She didn't know what to say. His admission caught her off guard. This was so unexpected.

Silence stretched by for what seemed like an eternity, and she can see the fear in his eyes as she stood silent. Fear that she will reject him. As if she could ever reject him.

She tentatively raised her hand and gently carressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch and her soft, small smile was all he needed to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss he was aching for so long to feel, her soft lips, her soft touch. As the kiss deepened, he felt the weight of the world and all his worries lifted off his shoulders, and this girl, this beautiful girl in his arms is all he needs to carry on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my mobile so apologies for any typos or mistakes. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it.


End file.
